Dinosaur king xXx
by jboy44
Summary: oneshot au max x zoe lemon.


"talking"

Thoughts 

We see Max setting alone at home

Max putting his hand on his head" got dam, why does she have to be so hard to ready" he said form not being able to figure Zoe out , he could read people like a book it was easy for him, like Reese, the way she spoke with out emotion told him she was hiding something, she never left the D-lab and the way she looked at Rex, with a little lust in her eyes would seem normal to everyone else but, not to Max, that was all he needed to know, Reese, was a pervert, and wonted to fuck Rex, he even had proof, when she was in the bath room one day, he wont to while she was working she was also looking a nude pics of Rex, she got form a camera she hided in his house's bath room shower

Max " what, am I going to do, I can tell if someone's gay, straight, Bisexual , or an Animal fucker in a second but I can't tell, if a Girl , thinks of me, as more then a friend " he said sick of it but he came out of his thoughts when he heard a the door bell ring, so he got up and answer it , and when he opened the door he saw Zoe, breathing hard , sweating and blushing with a wearied look on her face, all that told Max, she saw something she shouldn't have, so she ran away form it to his house, so he smiled now know Zoe thought of him as more then a friend, but was it as a brother or was it a crush, he still couldn't tell that

Max blushing a little " Zoe what's wrong, it's 10 o'clock at night, why are you hear at this hour " he ask

Zoe crying " Max, I heard something form my parents' room, so I opened the door, to see them having 3 way sex with a Dog,they got form the veterinarian clinic they run, they saw, me, so I ran here, I can;t go back there and faces them" she said sadly

Max pulled her into his arms and held her, he had no idea, Zoe's parents did that, even though he could read people like a book, it's impossible for him to tell, if someone had 3 way sex with anything especially an animal , " Zoe why did you come here" he asked wanting to know how she really felt about him

Zoe blushing " I came here, because I love you Max" she said as she buried her head into Max's chest

Max felt his heart skip a beet, she felt the same way about him, for the first time, sense his mother left he was happy " I love you too Zoe, I always have" he told her making her look up at him with a smile on her face so there lips meant in a long and loving kiss , but soon the need for air made them brake apart

Max blushing a little " Zoe, would you like to come ?" he asked her as he let go of her, and took her hand in his

Zoe " I would like that " they then walked hand in hand in to Max's house

Once inisde Zoe asked So here's you're dad I would like, to ask him if I can stay, I can;t go home and Face my parents

Max laughed a little " My Dad works all night and Day, he;s never home" he asked

Zoe " so you and Rex are all alone ?" she asked

Max Rex goes to sleep, as soon as he get's here, he's Lazy Zoe ? he answered

Zoe " I never took him for Lazy " she said as out of the corner of her eye she saw A photo of a 4 year old Max, his dad with a women she never saw before, so she left go of Max's hand and picked up the photo and looked at it " Max who's that Women in this picture ?" she asked making Max ball his fist

Max" that women is my mother, she left my dad, for a male hooker, when I was 4, and I haven't seen or heard her sense " he said half mad, and half sad

Zoe, putting my photo down " sorry, but didn't at lest she write you a letter " she asked form shock

Max" no, but before she left" he said as he grabbed his nickles " she gave me this, the words mater what happens, I'm your mother and I'll always love you, is written on it ,but if you ask me, if she meant that, she would have even meant they hooker, or at lest call " he said coldly as he let go of his nickles

Zoe putting her hand on his face as she got her first look at the real Max I get it, you hide the sadness, and anger about your mother, behind a fake happy go lucky attitude , Max it's ok to cry, he then removed her hand form his face, pulled her into his chest, rapped his arms around her body, buried his face, into her neck, and let out the last of the tears he had for his mother,

Zoe closted her eyes, and rapped her arms around Max as Max's tears started to stop

Max once he stopped crying,got a devilish smile as he started to lick the side of Zoe's neck, Making her moan form pleasure

Zoe blushing as Max pulled her yellow vest down to her elbows , and started to suck st her neck " max" she moaned out as she felt herself getting wetter

Max you're my now Zoe he thought as he brout her down to the floor, with him on top of her, once in the ground he started to kiss and nipple at her neck giving her a hickey , he then removed his head form her neck, and removed his shirt and gloves making Zoe's face light up like a rocket

Zoe hiding her blush " Max I" she started but Max cut her off, by kissing her lips

Max deepened the kiss, as he removed her vest, you don;t now how long I've waited to made you my Zoe he thought as he licked her lips with his tongue asking her to let his tongue into her mouth

Zoe just looked on wide eyed, and blushing, as she opened her mouth, letting Max's tongue into her mouth, right away Max's tongue felt around the inside of Zoe's mouth, soon, he started to move his tongue over,hers so, soon Zoe closed her eyes, as there tongues started to fight for control, Max's win but he soon broke the kiss and pulled her into his chest, at looked at her with love and Lust in his eyes

Zoe opened her eyes to see the way Max is looking at her, and she blush blood red " Max I don;t think I'm ready for this" she said as she rest her arms on Max's chest

Max Zoe, I love you, I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not ready for he said with his love and lust for her in his voice making her blush more

Zoe just blushed more, I never saw Max like this before I'm both scared and turned on she thought as she felt herself getting wetter,

Max just pulled her closer, rapped his arms around her body, and kissed her lips,

Zoe once again closed her eyes and kissed him back, but as soon as she started to kiss him back, Max's hands became to move up and down her body feeling her, and tugging at her cloths when ever he felt them, this made her moan into the kiss, as she felt her self getting horny

Max deepened the kiss ,as he pulled her shorts down to revile, the tip of Zoe's panties, Zoe felt this and blushed, more, as Max put the tip of his thumb into her panties, soon his hole hand fallowed, he was feeling her but and Zoe was loving it

Zoe deepened the kiss, as she rapped her legs around Max to stop him form getting funny ideas, even though she was loving it

Max put one of his fingers inot Zoe's asshole, Making her moan into the kiss

Zoe was now so close to Max her breasts where squashed against his chest, she also felt something gabbing her in the stomach so she opened her eyes to see what it was, she looked down to see, the thing gabbing her, was a giant bump in Max's pants, so Blushed more form the site of it so she closed her eyes as Max put another finger into her asshole, making her moan into the kiss again, she was loving this, and she wonted more,

but the need for air forced Max to brake the kiss as he removed his fingers form her asshole, he then grabbed hold of Zoe's arms, with his hands , Making her blush wildly

Zoe tried to hid her blush, she was loving this a lot, and she was all hot and sticky, she liked this side of Max, a Side, he only would show her, the darker side of himself that lusted for her, and wont to make her into his lover, she wonted that so she sat back and said " Max I can;t...take off my shirt ...with you holding on...to my arms"

Max smiled as he let go of her arms

right away Zoe removed what remained of the top half of her cloths, leaving only her pink bra, as Max removed the lower half of her clothes leaving only her hot pink panties

Max looked over Zoe's body as he said " my my Zoe, the more of you're body I see, the sexier you become "he said making Zoe's blush grow, he then moved his head to her neck, and he started to lick her collarbone making her give a moan, he then passed his tongue over her bra strap making Zoe moan more as she struggled to remove her own bra, but she got it off, after awhile , leaving her size, D breast exposed

Max removed his head form her collarbone and looked at her breasts, making Zoe, shake form lack of convert, he saw this so, he moved his head to her breast and started to kiss, lick, nipple,and suck at them, making Zoe let out a loud moan as she rapped her arms around his head

Zoe moaned Max's name over and over again, as Max started to play with her right nipple using his tongue

Max not wanting to leave her other nipple unattained put his hand on her light breast and rubbed it's nipple with, his thumb, but by now he felt her nipples getting hard so, he made his way down her body, leaving a trail, of kiss behind, tell he made it to her panties , with out even looking up at her he removed her panties, reveling her wetter then a waterfall pussy

Zoe light up like a rocket when she felt air hit her pussy, and her blush got redder, he Max started to lick it, " MAX" she yelled/ moaned out as she put her hands on the back of his head made shore, he didn't stop

Max " you taste so good Zoe" he said as he started to thrust his tongue into her unused tunnel, making her scream form the pleasure she was feeling, as she came closer and closer to the first orgasm of her life tell she could hole it any any longer "MAX,I'M CUMMING" she yelled? moan out as she released her juices into Max's mouth, and he drank it up, saying " my your juice is sweet, Zoe" as he did so, Making her blush grow ever more

Max then removed his head form her pussy, and licked the last of her juice off of his lips, and a second later he pressed his lips against her's as he unzipped his pants freeing his 14 and half inch long rock hard dick, he then broke the kiss

Zoe's blush get even redder, when she saw it " holly cow, you must have the biggest dick on the planet" she said form shock

Max moved his head to her right ear and whispered " Go ahead touch it " he said making Zoe's face glow bright red, as he put her hand on his dick

Zoe uncontrollable started to rub it, she didn't know why she was doing it, but she couldn;t stop, and she wanted to, then out of nowhere, Max took a hold of her chin and made her look at him, he then gave her a deep loving kiss, the kiss was short, but loving

Max removing Zoe's hand form his dick " Enough horse play" he then sat down, and pulled Zoe into his lap, so they where face to face

Zoe kept her, pussy over, Max';s dick, because she was afraid of what was about to happen, So Max put his hands on her hips, and pulled them down, sending all 14 and a half inches of his dick into her Virginia, braking her virgin wall, and making blood gush out of her, as a wave of pain hit her

Zoe moaned in apin as she rapped her legs around Max's waist, and cried

Max pulled her into his chest, so her head and arms rested on his chest, he then put his arms around her and said " it''s ok Zoe, the pain well go away soon" he then kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears

Zoe rapped her arms around Max's neck as she looked for convert in an embrace

Max's returned the embrace and gave her a long, deep and loving kiss, that made her pain start to go away

Zoe kissed him back, as they deepened the kiss so much, they were licking each others tongues a.k.a french kissing, and Zoe found her self uncontrollable moving her hips up and down, sending my's dick in and out of her a little, this made her moan into the french kiss

Max broke the kiss as he moved forwards so he was on top making so use her arms to hold herself up Max did the same, as he started to thrust himself, in and out of her, making her moan

Zoe getting all hot and sweaty " Max, please hold me, I feel like I'm falling" she said as her arms gave way, so in a Second Max pulled her into his amrs, and laid down on the floor with her

Max " I'll always hold you Zoe" he groaned out as he thrusted his dick in and out of Zoe faster and harder as her pussy tightened around his dick, making her moan in pleasure

Zoe put her hand on her forehead as she moan, she couldn't speak, she was in too much pleasure,

Max started to lick the side of her neck, as he thrusted in and out of her Virginia faster and harder still, making her cum with out warning, her cum made it easier for him to move in and out of her ever tightening, after awhile, he felt he was going to cum, so not wanting to be Zoe pregnant he tried to remove his dick form her pussy so he could release his seed on the floor , but Zoe had other plans

as soon as he tried to pull out, Zoe rapped her legs around him again,, stopping him form pulling out " MAX, PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME, I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY" she yelled/ moaned out making Max cum deep inside of her womb,

they both collapsed as there love making gushed out of Zoe's Virgina

Max " did you mean it ?" he aksed

Zoe, " mean what" she gasped out

Max" did you mean it when you said you wanted to have my baby?" he asked again

Zoe" well, my dad, had a Doctor put an implant to stop me form getting pregnant, but after 5 years, it'll be so worn out, it'll fall out, but when I can get pregnant I want no one, else but you to be the father" she said happilyand Half asleep

Max holding her pulling out, thanks to Zoe moving her legs " Well, I best get you to bed, and clean up down here" he siad form seeing both of there cums where all over the living room floor, so he rezipped his pants and picked Zoe up in his arms," she;s so cute while she's sleeping," he said as he looked at her sleeping body, he then carried , her to his bed room, and laid her under, his bed sheets , before he went back downstairs, and picked up there cloths, he put them in with the wash for tomorrow,

Max then went back into his bed room, and joined Zoe under the covers, as he pulled her into his arms " she's all my now" he said as he held Zoe's sleeping body, as he started to fall asleep, soon the two lovers, held each other in there sleep

in the morning

Max woke up, to find Zoe still in his arms She looks like an angel he thought with a smile on his face, but his smile soon became devilish as an evil thought popped into his head, he laid Zoe face down, he then got behind her, as she started to wake up

Zoe waking up with a blush," Max" she said half asleep and puzzled,

Max unzipped his pants under the sheets , freeing his foot long rock hard dick, a second later, he thrusted his dick, up Zoe's ass hole, making her scream form pain and pleasure

Max's licking his lips as he put his hands on her hips " good morning my love" with that said, he licked the back of her neck,

Zoe bit her lower lip to hold in her screams, as blood gushed out of her ass, and on to the bed,

Max so started to thrust his dick, in and out of Zoe's asshole, making her tear up, as she buried her head into a pillow to muffle her screams It hurts but I love she thought as she felt herself coming close to climaxing

Max, just moved his dick in and out of her ass faster as he bit into her neck, making it bleed

Zoe squealed loudly into the pillow as she came with out warning

Max then gave one last powerful thrust into her ass, and came, filling her ass with his seed, making Zoe squeal again, but this time with out her head in the pillow

" OMG" someone unknown said, for the right, of Max and Zoe, making them turn there heads to see it was Rex, standing with his mouth open, and eyes widened form what he saw, as his face turned blood red

Zoe's faces light up bright red, as she pulled the bed sheets up to cover her face

Max " CLOSE THE DOOR YOU PERV !" he yelled to Rex making close the door, as he faint with a nose bleed

Zoe pupped her head up form under the covers , freaked and scared " He saw us " she said as Max's removed himself form her ass

Max rezipped his pants and getting out of bed " relax Zoe, I'll talk to him, you just stay here and cover up, tell, I get you're cloths form last night clean" he then gave a short but loving kiss on the lips, be fore he walked out of the room into the hall to speak with Rex

in the hall

Rex gets back to his feet, as Max walks out of his room, only wearing his pants

Max in an evil dark tone " if you tell any what you saw here today, I make shore you lose you're to beast friends and I'm not talking about me and Zoe " he said Making Rex jump back and put his hands on his nuts

Rex scared of losing his balls " I won;t tell any, I swear "

Max heading back into his room" good, now I'm going to get dressed and clean Zoe's cloths form last night, after that we're going to go see that meteor that crashed into woods last night" he said as he closed the door behind him leaving behind a scared Rex

The end


End file.
